


Conflict

by abdominalthirdeye



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdominalthirdeye/pseuds/abdominalthirdeye
Summary: Ever strains friendships with starting new relationships. Hidden feelings come out and things are never the same





	Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this random drabble thanks to alcohol. Unsure if I am continuing.

"He's glaring at you again."  
Ever's deep thought was penetrated by Bebe's husky voice in the noisy lunchroom. The large gray room was filled with students from varying grades, chatting idly with one another about personal affairs. Registering what her frizzy-haired friend was talking about, she blinked and refocused. Looking over her shoulder through the commotion across the room, her steely eyes met with ocean-colored ones that sat at a far-end table. He was surrounded by his usual gang of Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman, them chatting excitedly with one another about some kind of scheme that she couldn’t hear though the noise. His eyes dug holes into her body and sent a shiver down her spine. Stan, the raven-haired boy, had given her hateful looks at every opportunity since she and Wendy began dating. Breaking eye contact with the boy, she swallowed and buried her face in her hands.  
"Oh, god." She breathed, feeling uneasy. Her stomach twisted in knots from the unwanted interaction. "I've never felt so hated in my entire life." Her response was met with saddened expressions from the girls at the table. Truthfully, Ever felt awful. She was friends with Stan prior to her new relationship with Wendy, so seeing such disdain directed at her was very new. When Stan and Wendy broke up, he and Ever were closer than ever, calling one another their best friend. He would ask to hang out regularly, text her every day, and confided in her when he felt low, especially about Wendy. She had lost track of how many times Stan appeared on her doorstep, sobbing into her shirt about how much he missed Wendy and felt alone. At school, he always greeted her with a smile and a hug, corrected white teeth contrasting his black hair, radically different from the current situation. They would spend many late nights on his roof together, talking about their dreams and babbling endlessly about their interests. It took months, but, eventually the tears stopped and her shoulder soon dried. He soon told her time and time again that he was over Wendy and was even excited to be single. She was proud to see her best friend recover and even grow from such a negative experience in his love life.   
As for Wendy, her and Wendy used to hang out from time to time. They considered one another good friends, speaking to one another occasionally and always smiling at one another in the halls. Ever envied her long black hair and piercing violet eyes. She carried herself with confidence and was never afraid to stand up for herself, something Ever admired. Wendy was very kind upon her arrival at South Park and helped her make many of the friends she had presently. Their time together also increased in frequency after hers and Stan's breakup, presumably because her time was no longer consumed with the relationship. Wendy was flirty, sending Ever occasional winks and gushing about how beautiful she looked daily, but Ever dismissed it as her being friendly and kind. While she never thought of a relationship with the girl, she couldn’t deny her attraction to her. Their relationship dynamic changed entirely when Wendy and Bebe invited her to a sleepover and they got plastered on whiskey and rum. Wendy soon spilled like a leak in a basement, confessing her admiration and eventual attraction for Ever. Thinking her best friend was happy and moved on from the ebony-haired girl, Ever gladly stared a relationship with Wendy, feeling elated and giddy to be with such an amazing girl.  
Ever couldn't have been more wrong. She invited Stan over her house the day after the sleepover, heart in her throat, hoping to have an intimate with Stan about her feelings for Wendy and gently tell him that they were now together. The image of Stan's smiling and flushed face at her doorway burned in her memory. When she sat him on her bed, he looked red and nervous, ready for something entirely different. She couldn't meet eyes with him when she blurted out her new relationship with Wendy, not knowing quite how to bring it up. After the words pierced the air like a knife, she could feel the hurt emanating from his body and his entire mood flipping like a switch. He didn't even respond to her, refusing to meet her gaze when she finally looked up. Scoffing, he grabbed his jacket and stormed out, ignoring Ever's cries for him to come back and listen to her. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw his figure from her front door storming to his home relentlessly. Thinking back to that day still made her hurt.  
It's been two weeks since the series of events, and their interaction had been reduced to one-sided glares from long distances and avoidance. He went out of his way to maintain his distance; every attempt for her to talk to him was thwarted by Stan knowing her schedule and avoiding her frequent paths. He would ignore any shouts in his direction from her, as if she didn’t exist. Sighing, Ever's eyes darkened, focusing on her untouched lunch in front of her. Wendy noticed her girlfriend's saddened expression and in response, slipped her slender fingers in Ever's hand, gripping them tightly. Using her free hand to brush some of Ever's shoulder-length black hair behind her ear, she smiled. "It's going to be okay, angel. Everything is going to work out." Her red-headed friend, ironically named Red, who sat to Ever's right, nodded vigorously in agreement. "Stan'll get over it eventually. Besides," she smirked. "If he tries anything, I'll knock his ass out." Ever rolled her eyes in response. "I highly doubt he's going to try to fight me or anything. He won't even get within a 10-foot radius of me." Bebe, Lola, and Heidi, who listened from across the table, gave sympathetic looks. Squeezing Wendy's hand, Ever's eyes threatened to leak. "He was just my best friend, you know?" Her voice cracked. "I thought it wouldn't matter. I thought he would want me to be... happy. I never meant to hurt him." She quickly stole a glance at Stan once more. He no longer was glowering at her. He appeared downtrodden and disinterested in the conversation around him. At least he isn't glaring at me anymore, she thought to herself as she turned her head back around and faced her violet-eyed girl. Her eyes were so loving and caring and upon meeting her eyes, Ever felt a small wave of comfort creep up her spine. Wendy knew her girlfriend was dealing with a lot and it bothered her that she could only do so much in terms of comfort. To her, it was like watching a building fire and feeling helpless, incapable of doing a damn thing but watch with sadness and tears. While she was personally happy with her girlfriend and Stan’s distance due to their own past, she knew it devastated her girlfriend, so it bothered her.   
Noticing the tense mood, Bebe and Red tried to change the subject to lighten it. Red gushed over new weed that her drug dealer sold to her, exclaiming how stoned it made her after only two hits. With fiery eyes, she insisted everyone try some at her place after school. Bebe told a story of how her boyfriend, Clyde, embarrassed himself at a family wedding she invited him to by drinking way too much and scream-singing the song 'Africa' at karaoke during the reception. She recorded the incident on her phone and showed it to the table, inciting a roar of laughter from everyone. Even Ever's previously somber expression morphed into a small chuckle after witnessing the intoxicated brunet on the screen stumble left and right as he screamed the words of the song into the microphone.  
Their laughter and conversation were cut short by the bell. The girls exchanged their goodbyes, and all began to disperse. Wendy was the first to rise, extending a hand to Ever. "Come on, babe. Let's go." Ever took her hand, peeled her exposed legs from the table bench and shakily stood up, feeling like she had sat for centuries. As they walked out of the lunchroom, their hands remained intertwined and Ever's hair swayed with their synchronized steps, side-swept bangs bouncing on her forehead. Feeling uplifted with the help of her friends and significant other, the rest of the school day didn't feel like impending doom to her.  
\----------------  
Waiting for dismissal felt like watching water boil. Ever's head was barely held up by her forearm, her eyes threatening to close at any moment. She was in Calculus, and the only assignment that was given was short and easy. The sleeve of her red minidress pressed creases into her cheek as she fought sleep with all of her capability. Her Calculus work was completed long ago, so she played the waiting game with the clock. Her left food bounced impatiently, scuffing the bottom of her peach boots. When her phone vibrated softly in her messenger bag, she excitedly shoved her hand in her bag to look at it. Upon seeing the screen, she noticed it was a message from Wendy.  
Babe (Wendy Testaburger): Hey baby, the girls and I are meeting at Reds after school. U coming?  
Ever smiled slightly at the text, knowing going over Red’s meant they were going to get stoned.  
To Wendy: Of course. I'll have Craig drop me off since he took me to school today. See you soon. <3  
As soon as she finished sending that message, the bell finally rang. Springing up from her seat, Ever grabbed her bag and trotted to the door. As she anticipated, the blue chullo hat boy was awaiting her arrival outside her Calculus classroom, apparent that he left his class long before he was he was supposed to. Like she expected, he had a deadpan expression and remained unreadable as his dandelion eyes took in her sight. As a smile crept on her face at seeing her friend, she flipped him off. " 'Sup, Craig Fucker? Happy to see me?" A ghost of a grin appeared on his face as he flipped her off in return. Bumping him with her hip, they started to make their way to his vehicle. As they paced their stride down the hallway to his car, Craig made conversation, much to Ever's surprise.  
"Stan still hate your guts?" Ever was surprised that he noticed their lack of communication and presence together.  
"Seems so. He won't talk to me or get anywhere near me. He just... glares at me from afar. It's quite unnerving... And really depressing." Ever hung her head, her smile disappearing from her face.  
"Don't worry about it, dude. He wasn't worth your time anyway. You got way cooler friends than him anyway." Craig nudged her slightly as he tugged on his hat, matting his bangs to his forehead.  
Ever snorted, expecting that kind of response from somebody who rivaled Stan. "Thanks, Craig. I'm ready to get the fuck out of here. Today has been way too long and awkward for my liking. If looks could kill, I would’ve been dead." She chuckled, causing Craig to roll his eyes at her dramatic response. She appreciated Craig and his friendship. While their introduction was rocky, to say the least, they ended up becoming great friends from mutual sarcastic exchanges and having multiple classes together. He soon expressed small signs of friendship after becoming acquainted, from flashing small grins to always find her in the crowd at school and making her laugh by random flip-offs. When he brought her to school, which was often, he would always brighten her morning with a Tweek Bros. coffee made exactly to her liking. They were incredibly competitive with one another; from basketball to video games, they always tried to top one another. It kept their skills sharp and bodies fit, Craig being rather toned for how thin and lanky he was and Ever sporting some slight muscle on her also thin frame. She would spend many nights at his house playing Super Smash Bros., getting high, and jamming to hip-hop, which created an inevitable bond between the two. While Craig hated her close friendship with Stan due to his own disdain for the boy, he internalized it, as he did with all of his feelings. Ever only knew of his rivalry for the boy from their previous fights and Craig's scowls. Otherwise, he wouldn’t speak a word of it She noted that he only ever seemed to talk when blazed out of his mind, so much of his thoughts remained a mystery to her. She didn't know his immense relief to see her and the raven-hair boy no longer speaking, even if it was at her expense.  
"Wanna play basketball with me, Clyde, and Token after school so I can beat that ass again?"  
"You wish, bitch. I would but I'm meeting Wendy at Reds. Apparently, she has some good new weed she bought from her dealer this morning."   
The boy raised his eyebrows. "Sweet shit. Save some for me."  
The duo laughed as they reached the entrance of the school. She didn't hear the quick pace of steps coming towards her as she agreed to give Craig some leftovers from the smoke session. Just as Ever's hand grasped the door's handle, the weight of a hand on her left shoulder caused her to freeze in place and Craig to swing around. Turning her head slowly, heart throbbing in her ears from the sudden movement, she met eyes with Stan, who was gripping the white fabric of her scarf and her red minidress firmly. Time slowed to a halt as her body was twirled to face him. His gaze was unreadable; Ever couldn't decipher her ex-best friend's emotion, which was unusual for her. The air was thick as he stepped closer, keeping his grip on her shoulder. Too shocked to react, Ever stared, steel eyes wide with fear and wonder. He spoke slowly and quietly, pulling his face to only inches from her own.  
"We need to talk," was the only words that could escape his mouth before his chest felt the rough force of Craig's hand pushing him away. Craig broke his grasp with that one swift movement and created distance between the two by standing in front of Ever. "You better back the fuck up, Marsh." His golden eyes narrowed, interpreting aggressive body language from the boy and ready to defend his friend.  
"This is none of your business, Craig." The shorter boy spat.  
"It became my business when you grabbed her, asshole," Craig growled, looking down to meet eyes with Stan.  
"Why do you care? Trying to fuck her or something?" Stan narrowed his ocean eyes in retaliation.  
In an instant, Craig grabbed Stan by his red collar and drew him close. The close proximity allowed Stan to see the hint of red on Craig's cheeks and feel his warm breath on his face as he seethed "The fuck? That's my friend, you prick." His knuckles turned white from the angry grip. The air was tense and heavy, indicative of a fight breaking out. Her feet felt like a stone, paralyzed from shock until Craig grabbed Stan. Something internally snapped, and she darted between the two, probably flashing her underwear to everyone behind her as she jerked her body to break the fight up. Grabbing Craig's wrists and instinctively pulling them to her body, his grip of Stan broke quickly. "Stop!" She shouted, her voice echoing through the main entrance, shocking the two back to reality. Stan stumbled backward but regained composure quickly as Craig stood, bewildered and immobile at Ever's actions, golden eyes wide. Turning her head to Stan, Ever nodded. "I will call you." Craig’s stomach twisted at the words. He was hoping she would tell him off and tell him to fuck off, but he knew that was wishful thinking. Stan felt tears well in his eyes as he watched Ever turn away to console Craig. Silent, he blazed by the two in embarrassment, still locked together by her firm grasp.  
Craig's breath was shallow, and his expressionless face gave off only the smallest hint of nervousness from the sudden reaction. He couldn’t quite explain. Plenty of times he had been close to the girl physically, whether it be from sports, sharing headphones together, or passing out next to one another, but this time, the atmosphere was entirely different. Her gray eyes pierced into his soul, making his thoughts feel exposed. At that moment, despite being in a crowd if busting students, he felt alone with her. He could only see her, feeling a strong energy from their closeness. Reflexively, his arms relaxed, and his hands broke from her grasp on his wrists and rested on her hips. Ever twitched slightly at the touch, not breaking her eye contact with him. "Thank you for looking out for me, Craig, but I could have handled it myself." Her voice was firm as she looked up to the tall boy, almost reprimanding him. Craig grunted in response, "I didn't like the way that bitch grabbed you and got in your face. Looked like he was trying to fight you." He appeared flustered, which was a rare sight.  
Subconsciously, he inched closer to her, keeping his hands rested on her body. She smiled at his response, understanding he was just trying to protect his friend, especially from somebody he despised. Craig's eyes widened when he felt Ever's sleeved arms wrap around his neck. She moved closer to his face and his breath hitched, unsure of how to respond to her movements as his golden eyes softened. Slowly pulling him into a soft hug, Ever quietly thanked him for caring so much about her safety, to which he nodded. She could feel his racing pulse as her cheek pressed on his neck and surmised that it was due to the adrenaline rush from his interaction with Stan. Craig would’ve agreed with that assumption if asked, although he wasn’t sure if he was being honest with himself in that conclusion. The scent of cashmere in her hair was intoxicating as her black strands brushed against his face. After what felt like hours of being interlocked with one another, Ever broke the hug, deep silver eyes reflecting the yellow hues of his own. Grasping his clammy hand, they exited the school and made their way to his car.


End file.
